


Sleepy Skies

by HatoHeart



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bascially Link falls asleep on your shoulder and Rhett does nothing about it, Flying, Gen, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatoHeart/pseuds/HatoHeart
Summary: You're on a flight, and who should be seated in your row but your two favorite Internetainers?No relationships, just pure innocent fun.Written from gender-neutral reader's POV.





	Sleepy Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rhett and Link fic, and I just wanted to write something cute with a Reader POV.

_24, 25, 26, 27A! Yes! Window seat!_ You thought to yourself. You put your carry-on in the overhead bin and make your way across the empty row into your seat, allowing other passengers to go by. 

You start settling in, plugging your earbuds into the screen on the seat in front of you. As you tap through your in-flight entertainment options, you hear a voice.  
"27B and 27C. We're here, Rhett."  
Rhett? You look up from your screen and your mouth drops open. _No way. This isn't possible._ You think to yourself. But it is.   
Standing right to your side are none other than Rhett and Link. Your two favorite Internetainers. They're both putting their belongings in the overhead bin as well, while you just sit there, staring in shock. You want to say something. But what? These two guys who have brought you so much joy over the years, and now you're going to get to sit next to them for an entire flight? 

Thankfully, before your thoughts start running completely wild, Link sits down in the seat next to you with a polite smile and a "Hi there".  
"Uh... hi." You reply. Smooth. But fixable. "Sorry, I'm just... I'm a really big fan."  
Link's smile grows wider at hearing that. "Mythical Beast?" he asks.  
"Have been for years." you reply, with more confidence this time. Link wastes no time in wrapping a quick arm around you, holding you close for a second.  
"Nice to meet you." you hear Rhett say, smiling as he settles into the aisle seat. "Mind if I ask your name?"  
"Oh yeah, of course. I'm Y/N." you reply.   
Rhett, being on the other side of Link, can't quite hug you the way Link could, so he settles for stretching out one of his long arms for a handshake, which you happily accept.

You turn back to your screen, not wanting to bother them too much. Sure, this quick little meeting was fine, but you figured they probably just wanted to relax on the flight, and you respected that. So instead of making more small talk, you opt to instead look through the shows offered in-flight. But your heart still fluttered a little bit every time you looked over at them.

 

The flight took off, but you might as well have not even noticed. Your eyes are glued to your screen, earbuds in your ears. You were watching some show your friends back home wouldn't shut up about, and after seeing that they offered a few episodes on this flight, you figured you'd see if it was worth the hype.  
And _goodness_ , it was.  
You'd practically forgotten that you had Rhett and Link sitting just to your right.   
But a sudden weight on your shoulder made you remember where you were.  
Tapping your screen to pause the show, you notice that Link is fast asleep on your shoulder, mouth gaped open as usual.  
Unsure of what to do, you just stare at Link's face for a minute or two before looking up at Rhett. He's got earbuds in, watching some show, and he seems as enamored with it as you just were before the weight of Link's head snapped you back into reality.   
Trying not to move too much, you take your free arm and reach as close to Rhett's screen as you possibly can, trying desperately to get his attention. Thankfully, he notices your hand, removes an earbud, and looks over at you.   
He then notices your situation. Letting out a small laugh, he begins to put the earbud back in.  
"Hey! Wait!" you whisper-shout before he's able to put it back. Rhett pauses his show and removes the other earbud as well.   
"Is he bothering you? I can wake him up or move him to my shoulder, it's not a big deal." Rhett offered.  
This got you thinking. It wasn't necessarily bothering you, but it was definitely making your heart skip a few beats.  
"Not really, but..." you start. "I guess I just wasn't sure how to react to this. I figured you might know?"  
Rhett lets out a quiet chuckle and pulls out his phone. "Thanks for reminding me. You okay with being on camera? I'll crop your face out if you aren't."  
Wait. Was Rhett about to post this to Instagram? With YOU in the picture? This can't be real.  
"Uh, yeah. It's fine." you reply. Rhett moves his camera over to get a good angle of Link on your shoulder, while you make an exaggerated "uncomfortable" expression.  
Rhett snaps the photo and shows you the screen. You stifle a laugh and give him the go-ahead to post.  
"Oh, Y/N. Do you want me to tag you in it?" he asks. WHAT?  
"Yeah, okay." you reply, giving him your Instagram username. Once he finishes, he puts his earbuds back in and you do the same, now being used to the weight on your shoulder.

 

Hours later, in the baggage claim, you pulled out your phone and checked Instagram, scrolling down until you found Rhett's picture with the caption "@username might be the luckiest Mythical Beast in the world. That shirt will forever have Link drool on it."   
Still unable to believe it, you immediately liked the picture and saved it to your camera roll.   
"Oh, come on!" you hear a familiar voice shout on the other side of the baggage carousel. The other voice begins laughing.  
You walk over to Rhett and Link, the smile on your face confirming you just heard Link's little outburst.  
"You let him do this?" Link asked in mock anger. "It's bad enough that he always takes sleeping pictures of me! Don't enable him!" Even though he was pretending to be angry, he couldn't help but crack a smile, sending you and Rhett further into laughter. After getting a picture with the two, a real one, you grabbed your luggage and parted ways.

As you got into your Uber, you noticed an Instagram notification.  
2 new followers: @rhettmc and @linklamont


End file.
